


Être elle-même

by malurette



Series: Oh les filles [15]
Category: Marvel 616, X-Factor (Comics), X-Force (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Multi, Polyamory, Self-Discovery, i still don't know how to tag things in this fandom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comme si elle était en vacances de sa propre vie ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Être elle-même

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deux chances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581469) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Être elle-même  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-verse, Beast/X-Factor/X-Force (90/00ties)  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** ’Karma’ Xi’an Coy Manh/Simone/Jessikah  
>  **Genre :**  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** fandom = _X-Men_ pour 31_jours" > (16 juillet ’11) ;  
> « interruption / déclic » pour mf_100_mots"> (réouverture de tous les défis ; été ‘11),  
>  **Prompt :** Jour International du Femslash (samedi mi-juillet)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** Beast #1-3, XFO #75  
>  **Avertissement :** ménage à trois  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Ce temps où Shan s’est trouvée déchargée de ses jeunes frère et sœur a commencé come une épreuve. Seule ! sans sa famille, à la fois boulet qui de sœur transforme la jeune fille en mère par procuration et femme responsable, et bouée de secours qui lui donne but dans la vie et soutien. Libre ! Comme si elle était en vacances de sa propre vie, pas de la vie des X-Men mais de sa propre identité.

La colocation avec ces deux jeunes filles a agi comme un déclic : elle a toujours su qui elle était mais n’a jamais voulu l’afficher.

Retrouver Leong et Nga en provoque un autre : elle n’a pas besoin non plus d’outrance pour être elle-même.


End file.
